digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Man In The Moon Is You
Summary Kouichi wakes up in a crater, to find Patamon, Bokomon, and Neemon watching over him and Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, J.P., and Koji still unconscious. Kouichi decides to search for help and attempt to climb out of the crater, but falls. However, when he lands, he simply floats back up, surprising everyone. Kouichi floats to the top the the crater and there encounters a few Starmon, who offer him a ride and explain that they're on one of the Digital World's three moons. While en route to the moon base, Bokomon notes that Kouichi seems just fine, despite everyone else's injuries. Neemon dismisses it as luck, but Kouichi is troubled that he was the only one to remain unscathed. While the others are taken to the infirmary, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, and Kouichi go to the base's bridge. There, SuperStarmon questions them about the activities on the Digital World, as he has been observing its disintegration. Kouichi tells him of the Royal Knights and their work for Lucemon. Unknown to Kouichi and the others, however, Dynasmon and Crusadermon have made a deal with Lucemon—after they help revive him, he will allow them to go to the human world and devour 'human data'. After the others have been healed, they realize that they need to get back to the Digital World, but because there is no Trailmon available, they must find an alternate route. Desperate, they spirit evolve and begin using their best attacks on Takuya's command—until they realize that they weren't shooting at anything at all. They question Takuya and he admits that he thought the force of their blasts would scoot the moon closer to the Digital World. Unimpressed, they leave Takuya and attempt each attempt a different method. Tommy attempts to use the lack of gravity to his benefit by jumping, but gets no results and amuses the local Meteormon. When that fails, Koji, as KendoGarurumon tries his own method by speeding to the Digital World. It seems to succeed, but he is zapped by something and shot back. The Meteormon explain that is was the Electromagnetic Stream. They explain that the stream keeps anyone from getting to or from the moon. This upsets a group of Burgermon; they explain that they have relatives (Burgermon that the Digidestined had previously met) on the Digital World. They explain that their relatives got there by rocket. This gives J.P. the idea to use a rocket and fire Takuya (as Agunimon) to the Digital World. They use MetalKabuterimon's canon, but Agunimon only goes a short distance before falling to the ground. J.P. is convinced that the rocket method is the best and sets about making plans. Meanwhile, the others find an abandoned rocket and the Burgermon explain that their relatives used it as a prototype before reaching the Digital World with another. The Burgermon agree to let them use the rocket and the Digidestined, the Burgermon, and the Meteormon all combine efforts to haul it out of its crater. Once they haul out the rocket, they build a giant slingshot to shoot the rocket to the Digital World. All seems to be going well until the rocket is launched and it begins to veer off course. Takuya spirit evolves into BurningGreymon and helps push the rocket along until they reach the Electromagnetic Stream. This briefly electrocutes the Digidestined, but subsides in time for them to focus on evading astroids. Once they get through the Stream, they land on a railway and come across Mole, who agrees to push them the rest of the way to the Digital World. Featured characters Digivolution Digimon Analyser Quotes Other Notes Continuity errors Animation errors Dubbing changes *In the English dub, Bokomon incorrectly calls the Meteormon 'Gotsumon'. Digimon references Real-world references Superstarmon, who's voice is similar to Elvis Presley, makes numerous references such as saying "baby" and "all shook up," the latter being the name of one of his famous songs. He also refers to a "deep fried peaunut butter banana sandwich" which was one of Elvis' favourite foods. Miscellaneous trivia Category:Digimon Frontier Episodes SuperStarmon's voice sounds much like Etemon's in season one.